Dance Moms: Silence
by silentdreams45
Summary: dance moms fanfic. based on abuse. Go into the secret life in the Ziegler home where money and stress has caused extreme anger issues and Melissa horrible boyfriend physically abuses the Ziegler girls. Will there secret remain a secret? will the girls have to quit dance moms?
1. Chapter 1

Maddie's POV

I stretched my sore arms out yawning. I feel Mackenzie's, my 7 year old sister, warm body moving up and down as she breathes. I yawn turning over slowly.

I blink Staring at the stream of sun peeking through the rip on the curtains of my room. The grimy window made the stream seem steamy.

I glance at my alarm jerking awake.

"Mackenzie! Get up we have to go to dance were gonna be late! It's already 9!" I shrieked shaking Mackenzie roughly. My arms tremble as I run to the bathroom pulling out my dancewear from last week making sure it isn't that dirty before throwing on the clothes quickly scrambling around brushing my hair at a vicious pace.

I grabbed my bag of makeup scrambling for my concealer dropping 2 mascaras, and eyeliner and my lipstick while I struggled for it. I patted on concealer and blush covering all my scars.

I hurried out of the bathroom rushing back to pick up my dropped makeup as I crush it back into the bag. I pulled on a sweater and grabbed my dance bag lugging it behind me with Kenzie scrambling after. We ran down the street to the bus stop. I stuffed a bunch of dimes and nickels into the bus's payment and pulled Mackenzie in with me. I tied my hair up in a tight ponytail on the bus. We got off at our stop and speed walked to the ALDC dance company.

We rushed inside into the empty change rooms. Practice starts at 9.30... Its 9.38!

"Oh god were late!" I moaned throwing my bag down pulling off my sweater.

"Maddie, my hair!" Mackenzie whimpered as I rushed to the door. I hesitated, then turned back rushing back to my baby sister. At 10, I was basically her mom, and I can't abandon her. I put her hair up in a bun tying with a ribbon.

"You're good, let's go!" I pull her to the door pausing to catch my breath and straighten my back before opening to door quickly walking in with Mackenzie trailing behind me.

"There you are! Your ten minutes late! We were about to start without you!" Abby snarls at me her eyes flaring.

I heard my mom sniff angrily her arms crossed against her chest. I pull down the front of my shirt shivering slightly and taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry, we couldn't find a ponytail for Mackenzie." I lied quietly hiding my emotions.

Abby glared at me then at Mackenzie. "Get in line!" We hurried to line.

I shiver in fear.

Everyone who watched the show and all the girls around me patting my shoulder in pity thought I was scared of Abby's anger. There wrong.

I'm scared of my mom.

Recently money has been very tight. Mom is overstressing herself more than ever, taking late and early jobs, using as little money as possible, and tightening everything. It's horrible and mom has got very cruel. Even more cruel than usual. And the worst part is she doesn't want ANYONE to find out. Not Abby, not my teammates, and not dance moms nation. And that is nearly impossible.

So we were supposed to pretend our mom dropped us off, even though she was actually taking an early job to earn some money. However, since mom arrived before us, it looks kind of suspicious. I don't know if my lie worked. Either way mom will be furious.

I wrap my arms around my chest trembling. I bite my lip avoiding my mom's terrible glare.

I can promise you one thing; I thought as Abby turned to the pyramid, my mom is a monster.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloes POV

I stood beside Paige watching Abby pace back and forth her face red.

"Are they coming? MADDIE! MACKENZIE!" Abby called once again.

Melissa stood there tittering, "I don't know what they're doing in the Abby, there probably fooling around, you can start without them" Melissa but you could tell her face was white, probably didn't want Maddie and Mackenzie to lose favoritism.

I sigh shifting on my feet, "Abby would you like me to go check?" I ask. Abby and Melissa both turned on me so fast I bounced back.

For a second I was scared Abby was going to scream at me because she got redder, but then she paused, "Sure, go check." She nodded after a slight hesitation.

I nodded and headed toward the door, but was cut off my Melissa. "Oh nonsense, there come out soon Abby, just begin. Chloe dear, don't waste valuable dance time on those silly girls."

"It's been ten minutes Melissa, they might've got injured or something." Abby said.

"Just wait a bit more!" Melissa begged.

Abby looked confused, but she nodded and motioned me to return to the line.

I returned to the line and wondered why Melissa was so desperate for us not to go see the girls. I heard a clang behind me in the change room.

Funny thing was that Melissa said they arrived a bit later than usual, but we never saw either of them enter the change room, and it's not like we left early or anything. Maybe they were late and Melissa doesn't want them to get in trouble? But Melissa was already here when we came in and she had looked horrified when Maddie and Mackenzie hadn't come in. It's weird...

The door suddenly opened quickly and Maddie came out looking breathless with Mackenzie trailing after her.

"There you are! Your ten minutes late! We were about to start without you!" Abby snarls at them her eyes flaring.

Maddie stared looking nervous as she pulled down the front of her long shirt. She had been wearing long shirts for some time. I hope this isn't some sort of insecurity she's dealing with, especially since you can tell Maddie has dropped about 15 pounds in the past month and looks scrawnier than ever. "I'm sorry, we couldn't find a ponytail for Mackenzie." She murmured quietly not meeting Abby's eye.

Abby glared at them. "Get in line!" She snapped.

They slipped into the line wordlessly.

Abby, still huffing and puffing turned to the pyramid and ripped off Mackenzie's picture from the bottom of the bottom. "Didn't dance." She snapped before ripping off the next person on the bottom which was Brooke. "No energy whatsoever when you danced last week. And 7th place for a solo isn't that good. Very disappointing." Abby told her.

She turned back and pulled off the next head which was Nia and at the same time the last face on the bottom, Paige. "Both had Sloppy feet in the group dance. It looked horrible."

"On the second row, we have Kendall, and Maddie. Your duet placed 1st. However, Maddie you were limping, and Kendall the scene before you went on stage was pathetic." Abby said before turning back to the pyramid and pulled off the top flap revealing my face.

"And Chloe you killed that solo. Anyways..." Abby said ignoring the clapping from my teammates. I smile slightly, but it doesn't seem like that big of a deal. Whoo hoo.

"Now, Maddie you had a solo, but after coming late, I'm going to give it to Kendall instead." Abby said with a cruel smile. Maddie didn't even react. She just stared weakly at Abby, who looks disappointed she didn't get a raise out of her. Melissa looks furious however.

Even Kendall doesn't look happy, Jill sure does though.

Abby huffed and continued. "It's a lyrical solo called silence. The group dance will be a hip hop routine. So ENERGY, Brooke, Maddie ENERGY, got it?" She snapped. "Now let's spread out and stretch."

Gianna led us in stretching, and then we had technique class and then flexibility class. After that we practiced the group routine for a while, and then we had an acro lesson while Kendall did her solo practice, which was fine because Kendall is more advanced in acro then most of us besides Brooke.

After class was over I tried to get in a word with Maddie but she rushed Mackenzie out and left before I got the chance.

I glanced out the window watching Melissa hiss at them between clenched teeth and then smiling brightly as she waved bye to Gianna. Melissa's so fake.

Something fishy is going on with them, and Maddie is my little sister, since I'm a year older than her, and I don't want anything to happen to her. I gotta find out what's going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Maddie's POV

"Late! I looked like an idiot trying to insist you were in the change room!" Mom hissed quietly as she smiled and waved at Gianna.

"C'mon girls" she said sweetly smiling at us icily.

I tightened my grip on Kenzie's arm clutching my bag with my other hand.

My hands trembled unnoticed as I put my bag in the back of the truck which was painted by me the other day to cover the rusting and cracks that came with the car when we bought it from the 2nd (probably more like 9th) hand store.

I helped Mackenzie into her seat slipping beside her. Mom started up the car about 20 times before it started up, and then we dragged down the street shakily awake from the studio.

"How did you end up late?" Mom asked furiously her teeth clenched her face beet red.

"We missed the bus... We kinda slept in a bit." I sighed waiting for her outburst.

"YOU SLEPT IN A BIT! I wake up at 5 o'clock every morning and work my ass off to supply for you two lazy brats! I do everything for you and I spend fortunes on your dance classes and still you have to embarrass me!" She screamed banging the wheel her eyes sparking in anger.

Kenzie curled up into a ball leaning against me. I sighed leaning my head against the window.

Our crappy car jerked into our driveway almost hitting the garage. I glanced up at our bright sunny house, small but pretty. It looks nice on the outside. On the inside... Its rotting away.

"Get out of my car" Melissa snapped.

I climbed out grabbing my bag walking in slowly.

"George?" I heard Mom call her voice sweet.

I heard his heavy steps on the top of the stairs.

"Melissa..." I heard him slur. Drunk obviously. He can't hold a job for more than a week because he skips work because he's too drunk to go and he loses the job.

I hurried to the kitchen avoiding the couple. I could hear them talking in hushed whispers.

I tried to slip up the stairs but George caught my arm roughly. "You slept in?" He spat in my face. I tried to wiggle from his tight grasp but it only tightened. "Answer me you brat" he shook me violently. My arm throbbed under his fist which was tightening by the moment. I let out a whimper.

"ANSWER ME" he commanded hitting me hard on the back of my shoulder with his opposite fist. I yelped. "You know the answer!" I spat at him, "she just told you" I struggled against his iron grip once again.

"Stop giving me attitude. How hard is it to wake up at 8 o'clock?! You're ruining your mothers reputation! You're supposed to respect her!" He hissed.

"It was an accident- let me go!" I grasped my arm. I could no longer feel it.

He threw my arm down hard enough to force my body onto the floor.

"Disgusting" he spat walking away. I struggled up stumbling up the stairs and finally into my grimy tiny room.

I shivered behind the closed door. "It was an accident" I muttered rubbing my arm. I glanced at it. Damn it. Definitely a bruise. I'll have to wear long sleeves to dance again for another week.

My shoulder wasn't much better.

I moaned softly crawling into bed. It has been such a horrible summer so far.

I can hear Mackenzie crying downstairs and slapping noises and George screaming at her to shut up.

I walked to the bathroom looking at myself in the mirror. I look tired, ill. Apparently my fans are all very concerned by my drop of weight and "apparent depression".

Mom has always hit us, even as kids. Like when we talk back or do something wrong. But George is violent. Really violent. And he hates us, especially me.

I washed off my makeup revealing my under slept, stressed face, bruises littering the side of my face and my jaw from previous beatings.

I sigh splashing my face with water washing off my mascara and remaining blush.

I hear my door open sharply and my heart leaps to throat but a second later Mackenzie's recognizable whimper can be heard from the doorway as the door shuts behind her.

"Mackenzie, can you pick up your clothes?" I asked walking out of the bathroom.

"No! Leave me alone Maddie." She sulked climbing into the bed we share and covered her head with her covers. I sighed.

"Fine!" I snapped grabbing a bunch of her clothes and whipping it into the bathroom.

I drop into the old richity chair beside the small desk which we received as a gift. A pile of crummy books sat on one side with my school supplies piled beside it. I laid down my head onto the desk hearing George and moms voices downstairs complaining about us.

"Maddie! Get your lazy no-good butt down here! There's work to be done! Do you think I have time to clean this whole piece of shit! I work my ass of every night and every morning to get money for your god-damn dance classes and you can't even lift a finger around the house? I exhausted! Why do you act like you're an f***in queen! Do something for ONCE!" Mom blared up the stairs.

I sighed getting up and heading toward the door. I glanced back at my grimy dark tiny room before turning to go downstairs.

"Maddie! Get down here NOW! You have one second or I'm going to come get you!" George threatened me.

"Coming!" I called back running down the stairs.

"Hurry up!" Mom screamed. I reached the bottom and hurried to go do whatever my monster of a mother demanded of me to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Maddie's POV

I rushed up the stairs tripping on the top step, and I felt myself fall and my face smashed down hard against the old wood floor, where the old carpet had long worn out. Ignoring the pain in my lip I scrambled back to my feet hurrying into my room. The door creaked loud enough to make me bounce as I ran over to my bed to wake Mackenzie.

"Kenz get up we gotta go!" I shook her shoulder.

Kenzie muttered something that sounded like "go where?"

"I have a dancing private tonight and you have gymnastics, you know that! And the last thing we want to do is piss mom off by not being ready when she comes to pick us up." I huffed.

"We went to dance this morning!" Mackenzie moaned.

"Yes Mackenzie and now were going again! Why are you sleeping at 4 o'clock anyways?" I snapped losing patience.

"I'm tired!" She snapped back, but she got up and got out of bed.

I glanced in the mirror moaning as I saw the puffed up lower lip with a small cut in it. For once I have an obvious injury, and I gave it to myself! Even me, who is professional at covering injuries with makeup, will not be able to hide this one. Attempting will only rise suspicions. At least I don't have to lie about what happened to me for once.

I could hear Mackenzie brushing her hair in the room as I washed my injury out and tried to make it look a little better by fixing the makeup around it a bit.

I packed up my bag and helped Mackenzie pack her. I glanced at the clock. "C'mon! We gotta go!" I urge her basically dragging her downstairs.

"Shoes on!" I shout running to the kitchen to pack mom her lunch I had made earlier as she had demanded. I grabbed the grilled cheese sandwich and the fruit salad I spent all afternoon cutting up. I stuck it into a plastic bag and a water bottle. I turned to leave the kitchen and almost crashed into the leering dark figure that appeared there.

I almost dropped the bag and I stepped back against the table sending a cup crashing to the ground.

I had no idea George was already home! When did he get home? He looked like he has been trying to sleep for hours.

"How selfish and stupid to you have to be to be making all that noise while I have been trying to sleep!? Can't you shut up!?" He spit at me, literally I wiped the spit from my face.

I stared at him wordlessly fear clutching all my wits and bravery. He advanced at me his face distorted with uncontrollable anger, completely consumed by drunkenness. I finally found my voice, "get away from me!" I screeched with a high pitch voice which didn't sound like me at all.

Taking advantage of his imbalance and his anger blurring his aim I ducked a blow and skidded under his arm sprinting toward the front. Mackenzie unaware of my obstacle turned "Maddie! Mommies here!"

I grabbed my bag from the staircase with the same hand I was clutching moms lunch and I grabbed Mackenzie with my other hand still half running dragging her out the door, slamming it behind and bringing her down the porch to moms car, where she was waiting impatiently.

I lurched in catching my breathe. Mom started immediately to my relief and as we rolled away, I could see the front door open and George sent such a snarl after us, I knew I was in for it later. But for now, I'm safe.

I sat back relieved. This of course had to be immediately destroyed by moms endless snapping. "Maddie, I was here for almost a minute! I told you to wait on the porch for me; we can't afford to be late AGAIN!" She hissed. "Did you make my lunch, or did you have to mess that up too?"

"Here." I said softly handing her the bag.

She glanced into it. "What did you do to this sandwich, sit on it? And I said bite size pieces! These are huge. You stupid useless girl!" She snapped.

Used to her endless cruelty I just nodded, not surprised at all by her lack of gratitude.

We pulled into the ALDC studio parking lot and mom parked. Usually she'd drop us off at the front, but she clearly she wanted to clear any suspicions since we arrived separately a few days ago when we arrived late, and she wanted to make sure everyone looking could see us leaving the car together.

Mom held Mackenzie hand as we walked in, smiling at everyone walking by, talking to Mackenzie brightly in her sweet fake voice.

We walked into the studio and I immediately headed toward my private. "Have fun sweet heart! I'll come as soon as possible, after I watch a bit of Mackenzie's gymnastic class. I love you! Be amazing." Mom beamed at me as she walked down the hall.

I pulled up my best smile before entering the change room where I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"Oh hey Maddie!" I heard a sunny voice greet me. I glanced up surprised to see Paige here.

"Paige! Hey, why are you here?" I asked.

I saw her glance at my lip.

"Well," she smiled her gorgeous eyes sparkling, "mom lost her RING here and she ran back to get it while I was at acting camp, so she had to pick me up early and now I'm waiting for her here. And Miss Abby clearly told me "Not to leave the change room!"" She snarled doing a great impression of Abby.

I laughed starting to change. "I have my private." I explained to Paige's questioning look.

"Oh." She smiled brightly, but I could see the slight strain on her face and the slight change of voice.

I felt myself slump. "I don't enjoy this you know! I hate privates with Abby, and I wish I didn't have to, but Abby keeps forcing mom to sign up for more!" I snapped.

Paige's eyes widened. "Oh Maddie, I'm sorry, I shouldn't assume... I'm sorry, I didn't mean... Like, of course... It's just that like some people might think you're kinda a try-hard suck up... But like I know you're not! And like I know... It's hard for you too..." She stuttered.

I waved it away. "Just forget about it, don't worry." I flashed her one of my practiced fake smiles. "Look I have to go... See you tomorrow at morning class! Bye." I hurry out the door before she can reply.

Finally in class I turn to face Gianna who had been waiting for me. "Well Maddie, you're a little late. You're lucky Abby isn't here. I have half the mind to tell her! You should know better than that." Gianna snapped. I nodded politely hiding my surprise. Gianna usually is very patient.

"I'm sorry... I met Paige in the change room." I explained.

Gianna waved it away. "I don't care Maddie! Just don't let it happen again!" She backed up. "Let's start."

We started with basics. Ballet steps, stretched, flexibility tests. Endurance. Turns. Jumps.

Abby came in to do work with me in the last 20 minutes of the private. She taught me combos and then made me try them out. Each combo was a different genre. In the last 5 minutes, she had me improvise to different music's to see if I could dance to the music, no matter what kind of music. Finally she turned off the stereo.

"Alright Maddie. Remember to have a variety of moves. Don't stick a bunch of tricks all at once spread it out, and you bobbled a spin there. Remember balance and no hesitation, and stomach tight, back arched. Got it? And you just seemed to be so out of energy today Maddie. Yesterday too... Actually all week... Actually almost all month. I haven't seen a 100% performance in a very long time. Is there something going on? You can talk to me." She smiled hopefully. I saw her eyes flicker to my lip and any dropping guard I felt a moment ago, immediately vanished from mind.

"No," I said giving her a bright smile, "I'm fine honestly. Thanks for the concern although, and I'll try to put more energy into my dancing. And this cut," I smirked at her trying-to-hide-how-surprised-I-am look, "ya I was running up those steep stairs and fell, ya, I got a nasty cut there huh? I hope it's better by tomorrow! Don't want to look like this on TV. I need to talk to mom about those steep stairs!" I forced a laugh. I wonder how long it has been since I've had a real laugh.

"Oh... Oh yes of course!" Abby laughed back clearly flushed and embarrassed.

"Well, bye see you tomorrow! Thanks for the class." I smirked leaving the room.

Did Abby just scrape the top of my darkest secret?

I changed quickly. Mom never came. No surprise there. She only said that because Amy, the secretary was right there.

I hurried out to go find my fake monster mother so I could go home in her car and listen to her complain about how bad I was at making her lunch and how she spends fortunes on these classes and I'm so ungrateful, I can't even make her a decent lunch. And then we'll get home where her monster boyfriend will tell her all sorts of lies about me and then... Well then we all know what will happen to me. Sweats and full-covering top for dance tomorrow.

And the tradition will continue, and sometimes I wonder is it really worth it? Living, if this is my life?


	5. Chapter 5

Maddie's POV

I walked up the bitter street trembling in my old worn jacket which we had bought in better times, back when we had money. It used to be a very nice warms jacket but the years have not done it well. The jacket minds well be nothing it was so thin.

I clench the straps of my frail backpack as I turn on my street. I wonder what time it is. I'm definitely late though, moms going to freak. Not because she cares about me, but she doesn't want a fan to see me and everyone to think she's an irresponsible parent who let her 10 year old daughter walk around at this time of night. But technically she did! She refused to come pick me up, what other choice did I have?

I ran up the street my coat flapping in the wind. I ran up the steps to our porch, and pulled open our door and disappeared inside.

In the parlor, I hung up my coat and slipped to the kitchen. I opened one of the long cabinets that were filled with large trays which we never use. I slipped my hand in searching. I gripped the wood at the back and tugged. I slipped my hand in behind it and pulled out the small package.

I have been slowly collecting money over the past year and hiding it here. I have kept it secret from everyone in my family for so long now. I could only imagine what mom would say if she knew. She would flip.

After securing the package behind the wood again, making it very difficult to find even if you were looking for it, I slipped up the stairs toward my room.

"Maddie." I turned; mom was by her open doorway. She didn't look upset though, just impatient. "You're no longer having privates from now on, just thought you should know."

Although I disliked privates, I was surprised we weren't gonna go anymore. "Why?" I asked before thinking.

"What do you mean why!? I can't even keep up with taxes and food money these days! We need that extra money. Were barely crawling along as it is!" She snapped.

"But... I thought you used our show money for the lessons and our competition winnings for the privates? Isn't all the money you earn going toward everything else?" I asked.

"Maddie! It's NOT enough! I'm supporting the whole family! Look at us, were broke! And I don't see you going out to get a job, you selfish little brat!" She yelled at me.

"Okay okay. Why doesn't George get a job then?" I muttered. My eyes widened. Did I just say that aloud?

"Maddie Ziegler! How dare you!?" Mom shrieked her face beet red. "Tomorrow you're going to scrub down the whole house for saying that! And just wait till I tell George how disrespectful you were to us today! Go to bed!" she went into her room slamming the door.

With a groan, I dragged myself into my room. Well, that went well. How do I always manage to piss her off?

But, it was a legitimate question. He lives here too, uses all the AC and heater while were out making the bills a lot higher, and he wastes a lot of electricity and eats 5 times the amount any of us do. Why does he contribute to the money support?

Mackenzie was muttering in her sleep. I walked to the bathroom.

When I have enough money, I'm going to leave this place, and never come back.

I looked back at my sister. It will be better for her when I'm gone. I can't protect her anyways. And there be more money around when I'm gone, and mom will be less stressed out. I'll make sure Mackenzie knows how to do everything on her own before I go. I'll teach her routes, how to bus, how to cook and clean. She'll manage on her own. George is much meaner to me.

Everything would be so much better when I'm gone, for all of us.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked down the stairs as quietly as possible. I knew exactly what parts of the steps to avoid so it doesn't creak. I slowly reached the foot of the stairs as I prodded along.

A noise from upstairs jerked my head up in fright before realizing its just George's snores. I walked to the kitchen quietly, almost holding my breath. I clenched my jacket in one hand and my backpack in the other.

I had stuffed clothes and other necessities into the backpack, and was going to go get food from the fridge. I was going to dye my jacket with the black dye I had in the front pocket and I had completely covered the backpack in different decorations making me harder to recognize. I was going to get food and money now, and I was going to leave.

Today had been such a horrible day. I had messed up the whole dance routine because I was so tired, and the outfit we wore exposed some of our back and the whole change room noticed I had a nasty bruise on my back shoulder where George had punched me the day before, and I spent a lot of time trying to convince my team I had fell the other day while practicing my front handsprings and hit my shoulder on a desk. I don't think everyone bought it. Mom was furious. Like it was my fault her boyfriend punched me.

At home both of them had flipped at me and eventually I just couldn't take it anymore. So I'm leaving. I have been thinking about it for years, and I'm done. I need to go.

I slipped into the kitchen. Alright, food. I hurried to the fridge, but just when my fingers touched the handle, I heard a familiar whine from up the stairs. "Maddie!" I heard Mackenzie sob. I froze.

For a second all you could hear was Mackenzie sniffing as I stood there hugging my backpack in fear. Then with a loud bang my parent's door swung open on the hinges.

I rushed back into a closet nearly shaking to a seizure. What if they find me downstairs with a backpack full of clothes and all of my belongings? At least my money is still hidden and I didn't dye the jacket yet. But the backpack is colored and I have all my stuff, it doesn't take much to put two and two together.

I could hear shrieks and crying upstairs and people screaming at Mackenzie to shut up and go to bed. Oh no... There gonna see I'm gone! Mackenzie was calling me!

I could hear Kenzie's wailing and hitting noises and finally a door slammed and I could hear mom walking back to their room with George muttering angrily.

Their door shut and I could hear them climbing in bed. Finally silence fell over the house again and all that could be heard was the muffled sound of Kenzie's sobbing.

I left the closet slowly my heart still thumping. I silently I snuck up the stairs and slipped into my room. I carefully hid my backpack under the loose board and slid the night stand over it once more. I could hear my breathing in the quiet room.

"Maddie?" Kenzie whispered tearfully. "Ya I'm here." I said softly. Screw it. I can't leave!

I was wrong, Kenzie does need me. She can't sleep alone, she has nightmares, she is scared of her parents and the dark, she doesn't know how to make food, and she can't really do anything on her own. I'm her older sister, her protector

I slid into bed this horrible situation fully dawning on me. All of my dreams of escape vanished. I'm trapped.

I could never leave her here alone.


	7. Chapter 7

I held my breath as I tiled my back letting my leg up into the air doing a layout. My leg stung as I went down as I gasped with pain again as a shoot of pain ran from my ribs.

I clenched my teeth as I tried to focus on the spin sequence trying to ignore the searing pain.

I breathed heavily as I completely messed up the ending the sequence. I could feel Abby's suspicious eyes watching me carefully.

My body was so injured and aching. George had punched me so hard in the ribs I thought I was going to die.

I finished messily. Abby cleared her throat. "Are you sick? Are you injured?" She asked slowly.

"Uh.. I'm not feeling that good." I mumbled, staring at my feet.

"Well, this has been going on for a long time now and you're getting worse and worse. Is something wrong?" Abby asked.

I shook my head not daring to look at her. Home was getting worse and worse each day and I know it is interfering with my dancing but I don't know what to do.

"I know something is going on Maddie."

I didn't reply.

Abby didn't say anything else; she released me. I walked in the changing room and all the girls stared at me anxiously, but I just walked over to Kenzie and pulled on a sweater knowing I couldn't change with all of them watching me so carefully.

We walked out of the change room me holding both bags since George was really violent with her yesterday. Our mom was there waiting... With Abby. Mom glanced at us her face a mixture of shock, fear and fury.

Mom motioned us to get in the car. We quickly went to the car, without looking back. "Maddie what's happening?" Kenzie whimpered. I stared at her unsure what to reply. What was happening?

Mom didn't come out for about 15 minutes. When she came out her face was beet red and furious. She stormed out with a big box of sheets and her purse.

She stormed to the car whipping the box into the back of the truck. Kenzie flinched and grabbed Maddie's arm, her bruises on her arm was more obvious today.

Mom came in slamming the door shut. "You girls are not dancing anymore. I'm not paying millions of dollars for that shit. How dare she say stuff like that?!"

Me and Kenzie stared at each other eyes wide. Not dancing anymore? Dancing is our life!

We drive home with our mom swearing and cursing Abby the whole drive home.

What's going to happen now? What are we going to do stuck in the house with George all day? And what did Abby say that drove mom like this?

And what about my "friends"? The girls I grew up with? How will I live without them?

We drove down the lane; the sky seemed darker than it was minutes ago. Kenzie was crying silently beside me her arms wrapped around her thin knees, tears dripping down her face.

I felt numb, as if I could feel nothing. My mind felt empty and I felt no emotion at all.

"So were not going to dance anymore?" I asked my voice thick and slow.

"Yes Maddie! We can't afford it anyways! You selfish brat! This isn't about you, think about me for once!" Mom screaming. "We are broke! I can't even afford heat anymore, or AC or clothes or gas. I NEED that money! Do you know how expensive dance is?!"

"Okay!" I hissed wiping tears from my eyes.

"Don't speak to me like that!" Mom shrieked between clenched teeth slapping me across the face.

We sat in silence for the rest of the drive.

I stared out the blurry window unable to believe this was actually happening. This can't be actually happening. Probably just a bad dream.

We drove into the driveway. "Maddie wash the car, then I need the wall in the kitchen painted and dinner to be made. Kenzie keep the hell out of the way or I'll get George to kick your ass." Mom spat. Kenzie's eyes widened in fear and she rushed away.

I sighed as mom stormed inside slamming the door. I grabbed the bucket filling it with water and soap. I started wiping the car. My eyes filled with tears as I continued to wipe it slowly.

What now?


	8. Chapter 8

It has been 2 months since my already fragile world fell apart.

Back then my world was a harsh and cruel place, but it was livable, because I still had my passion and I was still pursuing my dreams.

Now I live in a ball of never-ending torture with no escape. There's nothing bright, no past, no future. Just day after day of surviving, not living.

Every day we get up, do whatever mom demands us to do, gets treated cruelly by George, and then go to sleep.

If Mackenzie was a bit older, I would leave, but I can't leave my 9 year old sister behind. Instead, I try to help her. I teach her how to cook, how to sew, how to clean everything properly and how to keep out of trouble.

This is my only purpose left so I cling to it.

Once in a while, when mom goes out and George is snoring; we will sneak into the basement, which is completely empty and use it as a dance studio, and work on our skills in secret. I'm not ready to let go of my dream just yet.

After we ended dance, I thought at least mom won't be as stressed because we'll have more money, but I was wrong.

Ever since that day, mom has gotten more stressed and freaks out at every single little thing; causing George to be more vicious as well. The other day George beat up Kenzie than locked her in the cold cellar for hours because she was humming. And it just keeps getting worse.

"Maddie!" I heard my mom's familiar shriek. I jumped out of the bed; changing as fast as possible, running my hand through my hair. I ran down the stairs stopping into a walk half way down so mom wouldn't see me running.

"Come one! I have to go you lazy brat!" She yelled. "Here. This is a list of everything that needs to be done. The wood, hammer and nails are in the backyard. Don't you dare piss off George. And don't you dare make dinner too late!" She ordered.

I glanced out the dark window. "Maddie! Are you listening!?"

I nodded but she slapped me. "Use your voice for God's sake!"

"Yes." I said calmly, knowing getting upset would only infuriate her.

She left slamming the door in my face. I glanced at a clock. 4.30.

I walked to the kitchen. The first job on the list was breakfast. Oh look, King George wants pancakes. Great. But Kenzie and I can't have any because we can't afford to pay for the nice flour, so only George can have pancakes. Of course.

I started making Georges Pancakes, taking care to only use a certain amount. Two cup, water, chocolate chips, mix. Add some poison (I wish), and pour it on the stove, 3 pancakes.

By the time I finish his pancakes and make me and Kenzie toast and wrap It up to keep it warm, its 5.15. I spend the next 45 minutes repainting the fence.

By 6, Kenzie was in the kitchen eating her toast.

I cleared out the cabinets and scrubbed the insides, then dried them and placed everything back into them.

At 7, Kenzie started scrubbing the staircase, and I carried up the tray with the pancakes and a muffin and coffee to the monster upstairs, who woke up took it and went back to sleep.

Me and Kenz spent the day cleaning different parts of the house and rebuilding parts outside that didn't look in good shape. Mom wants to make sure it looks like a cozy, clean home from the outside, and hide the cruelty and destruction which happens within.

While I was rebuilding on part of the window sill on the outside, Kenzie was doing her acro tricks on the lawn.

I watch her blinking back tears. Dancing. Was that only two months ago? It feels like centuries.

Were a little late for lunch, which George doesn't take kindly.

We worked hard and we had a few hours to just sit in the back and walk around the neighborhood enjoying the peacefulness of it all, knowing soon, I'd have to go home and make dinner in the hell home we live in.

"Kenzie, let's sit down for a bit." I decide. She smiles and sits beside me under a shade from a tree.

I struggle to find words. "So Kenzie. I had wanted to- and still do- like leave. Run away. Build my life somewhere else." I said slowly avoiding her eye.

"Really? Great let's go!" She smiled her eyes shining with excitement.

I stared. "You want to come too?" I felt something flicker in my chest, hope.

"Of course I do! I suffer too Maddie and I want to leave." She insisted. "I just never thought YOU would have the guts to do it."

"What do you mean!?"

"Well, you've always been the good child. Never talked back, did all the work without complaining." She explained.

"What do you mean Kenz!? I've been getting beatings daily for not being "good"!" I snapped.

Kenzie didn't reply.

"Well. I am. I have a backpack, which I colored and decorated months ago so to avoid recognition, and I have my jacket which I'm gonna die black, and I can buy you a second hand jacket as well, because I have money. I am very capable, Kenzie. I stole four bus tickets over long periods of time, which I felt bad, but it was necessary. We can take about four buses if were fast and get as far as possible from here."

Kenzie stared at me. "Where would we go?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "Anywhere but here."

Kenzie didn't reply for a second. "I have money too."

I turned to her shocked.

"What! I do." She said stubbornly. "I earned it, its mine!"

I thought for a second. "Your winning money? You stole it back?"

"It was mine originally!" She shrieked.

"No, no, this is great Kenz! How much do you have?" I ask.

"Two hundred and Twenty Five." She said proudly. "How much money did you save up Maddie?"

"About five hundred, so seven hundred and twenty five... That's a good starting amount." I smiled. "We can go downtown. It will be hard to find us there. There's cheap hotels too. They don't ask much questions if there really bad. They just want customers, and there lend a room to two little girls."

Kenzie nodded in agreement. "And then what Maddie?"

"We uh.. Find a job, and stay hidden for a couple years." I stuttered.

The easier way of course, was calling the cops. I tried a couple times when I was younger, but every time mom covered and then killed me.

From those experiences, I realized that police really don't help that much, and that I need to depend on myself.

"Kenzie. I'll be 12 next week. You'll be 10 in a few months. We can't leave until I'm old enough to get a decent job. 13. We need to wait a year." Kenzie stared at her eyes wide.

"But..." She stuttered.

"No Kenz we have to. We'll spend the year saving up. I have a really good hiding spot under the boards in our room. Mom never comes in, she'll never find it. I'm gonna try to get a bank account and keep the money there, alright? Just a year Kenzie." I begged.

Mackenzie pouted. "Fine. But we leave a few days before your thirteenth birthday. Promise?"

I nodded, "I Promise."


	9. Chapter 9

Just the fact that we were doing something behind our parents to get away, brought new purpose and energy to my life.

I had hope and excitement for the future.

Mom got me a job painting walls in a hotel and I took a portion of every paycheck and snuck it into my bank account which was slowly growing.

For the first time in forever, me and Kenzie were going to an actual school. We had to walk for an hour there and back every day.

It was strange especially since many of the young girls wanted my signature or to talk to me because I'm Maddie for Dance Moms who left.

However, I pushed everyone away and refused there friendships and kept to myself. Eventually, everyone realized I wanted to be left alone, and did. I could see the whispering about me in the halls sometimes, but I really didn't care. The only person in the school I cared about at all was Kenzie.

Days went by, Kenzie turned 10. My birthday drew nearer and nearer.

Mom kept up her cruelty and George was just as bad, but the pain and longing wasn't as strong and didn't really affect me anymore. Kenzie and I kept dancing every single day, on the way to school, on the way home, in the basement late at night, when George was out, anytime we could.

I wondered if anyone was wondering what was going on with me. Didn't anyone care?

Life went dragging on. The house looked better than ever from months of work and mom was running out of hard labor to work us with even with school and my work.

I stole a few more bus tickets and I bought Kenzie a backpack and a jacket and some new shoes because her other ones were falling apart. We kept all of this hidden under the board, which kept filling more and more.

Every once in a while, we would steal packaged trip food, that would last for years such as nuts and raisins or chips or granola bars to prepare for our upcoming battle.

As the time drew nearer and nearer, we got more and more serious. This could be dangerous. Although I spent hours on the library searching up bus routes and millions of hotels until I found an perfect one, I was still worried. I stayed up hours each night practicing what we were going to do.

Mom and George, who were either stupid or ignorant, didn't seem to suspect anything.

My bank account got larger and larger. Our food supply grew and grew. I got older and older.

It was exactly a week before the day they planned to leave, when it happened.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up. My first thought was, one week. That's it. I smiled into my Pillow.

"Maddie!" I heard mom. One week left. I sat up, already fully dress and rubbed my hair down and went downstairs.

"Hurry! I have to go." She snapped Impatiently. "Here's the list of things to do. Don't you dare take anything other than the sandwich for lunch and bring up Georges breakfast before you leave for school. Got it?"

"Yes." I answered emotionlessly. One week left.

She slammed the door on the way out. One week.

I went to the kitchen and made breakfast.

French toast and coffee for George, plain toast for us. Just One week.

I scrubbed the kitchen floor on my bruised knees from where I landed after George threw me down the stairs. Only One week left.

I cleaned out the fridge and the freezer, washing each wrack neatly. Just one week.

I woke up Kenzie and I brought up King Georges tray, which he took ungratefully and kicked me in the gut for not putting enough sugar in the coffee. "One week left." I gasped as I walked back downstairs.

We walked the long cold trail to school. Even Kenzie didn't do tricks on the way, it was freezing.

When we got to school we went our separate ways. I sat in the class staring out of the window. The tree shook in the wind.

At lunch I sat alone, reading a book eating a small peanut butter sandwich.

At recess I sit in a stall in the bathroom, watching my watch waiting for the recess to end.

School drags on. By the end of the day, the sun is shining and warmth started filling up the air. Kenzie did walkovers for a full twenty minutes, until her limbs started shaking. They she did different jumps and leaps as we continued on the path home.

I laugh when Kenzie falls into the leaves on the side of the sidewalk. A new happiness spread through me. Kenzie laughs along.

I do a front Ariel on the sidewalk, remembering how much Abby loved front Ariel's. She put one in every solo of mine. I feel a twinge of sorrow. Dance.

Just one week till it's over. One. 7 days. 168 hours. 10 080 minutes. 604 800 seconds.

We got home. I pushed open the door. George was sitting on the stairs staring at us.

My heart lurched. His eyes were so glassy, I thought he was dead. His skin was deathly pale and when he stood up he staggered.

He was drunk. More drunk than I've ever seen. I glanced behind him noticing the littered empty bottled all over the place. Kenzie whimpered behind me.

I stared at him. "What's going on?" I asked feeling my heart lurch.

"Your mother..." He made a weird laughing noise. "Lost her job." He announced.

We stared. Oh no. Just one week with it. I reminded myself, but one week could be a very long time. Especially since George probably spent all of our savings on the beer he just drunk.

He laughed again. He eyes were almost white.

"And you know what else ya little vermin's? Someone... Left the toilet seat up! Up!" He shrieked hysterically.

I barely heard him.

Mackenzie stiffened though.

"Leaving a toilet seat up, so very ruuuuudddddeeee!" He slurred her suddenly moved toward me so fast I stepped back in shock. "I don't like that very much. Fess up! You left it open!?"

He asked it like a question, but his eyes were looking at Kenzie like she was another bottle he was about to devour.

"I did. Sorry. I'll close it." I said firmly.

"Liar!" I felt a piercing sharp pain on my jaw. My body lurched from the unexpectedly strong slap. I felt a kick connect to my ribs. I gasped. There was another kick. I heard Mackenzie scream.

I heard another slapping sound. Kenzie gasped and George slammed the door shut.

I struggled to crawl up put I felt George step heavily onto the small of my back forcing me back down. He grabbed the back of my hair and jerked me up so fast I screamed feeling as though he ripped my head off.

"I don't like little sneaky LIARS!" He yelled. Tears stung in my eyes.

"I'm sorry!" I cried.

"Who left it open? Huh?" He snapped. I felt his breath on my cheek.

"I don't know!" I begged.

"Was it this one?" I heard a thump and a groan from Kenzie.

"No! She always put it down." I lie struggling against his strong grip on my hair.

"You filthy LIAR!" I felt a punch hit the side of my face. Then 3 times on my lower back. I struggled through the pain.

The crawled toward the stairs as I heard hard smacking noises behind me where George was hitting Mackenzie for crying.

I sat up with a gasp. My vision looked blurry and I felt dizzy. Then suddenly something thick and brittle and sharp hit me hard on the back of my head.

And then everything faded.


	11. Chapter 11

The Blurry line of light shines through my eye-lids. The suns up. Its morning.

I try to turn over and I am instantly overwhelmed by the shooting pain through my body. I gasp.

Instantly, I can feel pain all over by body. Every bone is stiff and sore. I clench my teeth. I attempt to open my eyes. I instantly feel so dizzy I close them right away.

What happened come back to me all at once. I feel around me. I'm on a bed, my bed. In my room. What time is it? Who brought me here?

I suddenly am aware of muffled urgent voices.

"-really bad!" Is that mom? I think so.

"Melissa, I told you! I can't remember what happened! I was really drunk." I hear George's raspy voice. Hate that monster.

"Oh George. Why!? You could be jailed and I can be charged and I'm broke enough!" I heard my mom. Is she crying? Why is she crying? Somethings wrong.

"This isn't my fault!" He snapped.

"Yes it is! My daughter-!" I hear Melissa sob.

Me. There talking about me. Is something wrong with me? I struggle to sit up again, before remembering how creaky my bed is, and realize I will have to pretend to remain unconscious if I want to hear the rest of the conversation.

"I'm sorry! You never gave a shit about her anyways! And that isn't are biggest problem! What are we going to do with the body?" George hisses.

I stop. The body? They think I'm dead? They think I'm dead! This is brilliant! What better cover than being dead?!

We need to go, right now. While they still believe I'm dead. I force my eyes open. I ignore the sting and slowly turn my head over. I bite my lip to stop myself from screaming in pain.

"I don't know George... The best ways to burn it obviously... And then maybe dunk it into the ocean of something..." Melissa begins to sob again.

"Won't they question where she went though? The teachers? Neighbors, fans. After all, she was famous. She can't just disappear!" George voice raises.

I look around the room. "Kenzie!" I whisper. Where is she? "Kenzie!" I hiss. She didn't go to school alone did she?

"I know! What can we do though George!? This is your fault!" Mom gasped.

"Kenz!" I raise my voice. We have to go! We don't have time for this.

I hear the conversation downstairs stop abruptly.

"Was that-?" I hear George.

I hear slow footsteps. I drop down again. Play dead, dead. I try to slow my painful breathing.

Someone walked up the stairs. Across the landing. To my door.

I hear the door creak slowly. "Maddie?" I hear mom. I don't move.

"I know you're awake. I heard you." My eyes fly open and I jerk up even though the pain in my back brings tears to my eyes.

What? She knows I'm not dead.

No. No.

No. That isn't right.

"Maddie..." She says softly.

"No..." I mutter.

"Hunny... We need to talk."

"Mom!" I suddenly feel eerily calm.

"Yes?" She asks her voice cracking.

I feel tears, from a different sort of pain filling my eyes.

"Where's Kenzie?"

I feel tears piling over on my cheek. I stare through the tears at my mother.

She opens her mouth hesitantly. I stare. Please, please be wrong.

Melissa closes her mouth, reminding me of a dead fish gasping for air.

Answer! I urge her.

She turns away.

Those blows George gave me were nothing compared to the pain I felt now.


	12. Chapter 12

Maddie's POV

I stared at the newspaper the wind around me whipping my hair around and the snow biting my cheeks. I focused on the front page with the old picture of me and Kenzie on Dance Moms when we were very young.

I stare at our happy faces, my arm wrapped around her. So young and innocent.

I look at the story.

 **Maddie Ziegler, past reality star, is "mentally unstable" murders younger sister, Mackenzie.**

 _Maddie Ziegler, 13, was a past star on reality TV show, Dance Moms, along with her little sister Mackenzie Ziegler. Over a year ago, the two girls exited the show without a set reason. It was now revealed Maddie had suffered with mental instability which was getting worse, leading to her mom being forced to remove her from the show fearing for the other girls safety. Abby insisted she was horrified by the Ziegler girls departure, along with the fans._

 _In the past month, it was revealed that the Ziegler's were lacking in money. Melissa Ziegler sadly admitted "Yes, we were becoming broke. We had spent millions of dollars on trying to help Maddie. We did everything we could. But we soon ran out of money from all those crazy expensive treatments and courses." Indeed, it seemed as though as soon as the Ziegler's could no longer afford therapy and treatment, Maddie got much worse._

 _Unfortunately, Melissa left the two girls alone in a room one day and Maddie strangled her little sister to death. Mackenzie was a sweet, talented little girl, and her death was most unfortunate. Maddie was not charged due to her unstable condition and she is continuing therapy, and still living with her mother._

 _The other girls were shocked at the news on Mackenzie's death and Chloe Lukasiak, a fellow dancer, admitted that Maddie had bruises and scars, which led to Melissa saying Maddie would viciously attack herself as well as others._

 _This will come to a big shock to all of us Maddie fans, and are hearts go out to all who are suffering, especially the Ziegler family, from Mackenzie's loss. And we'll keep Maddie in our prayers._

I stared at the picture for one more second before dropping the paper in disgust.

Ever since Mackenzie died, my horrible life got a whole lot worse. George and Mom fight every single day, and mom cries herself to sleep over Kenzie every night, which makes both of them in a terrible mood, which makes it even harder for me to please them. Mom, obviously, forced me to pretend I murdered Mackenzie and to be mentally unstable, which isn't exactly a friendly thought now that the whole world thinks I am a insane murderer.

I walk away shivering. I can't believe that everyone bought the story, but they did. I'm the murderer, my mom is the victim.

I sighed. I hope the girls don't believe any of this. They knew me pretty well back then, they'd never believe that I murdered Kenzie. Right?

There's only one solution to escape this life. I have to run away. There's nothing left here for me to care about. I need to get out of here. Far away from here. And as soon as possible.


	13. Chapter 13

Maddie's POV

"We'll be back at a quarter to 3, I expect dinner to be fully prepared, and for all of the windows to be crystal clear and the kitchen clean and the floor scrubbed. Good bye." Mom said coldly as she left the room. I stood there in my pajamas watching the two of them climb into their car.

I counted slowly in my head. They pulled out, and drove away slowly. I glanced at the clock, 6.29. I have 19 minutes to clear out, the bus leaves at 6.48. It takes me 10 minutes to walk there, so I'll run there in 7 minutes, so I'll leave at 6.40, giving me 11 minutes to get out.

I sprinted up the stairs swinging open the old door of her room, which jerked with an impatient squeal, and ran inside. I ripped open the loose floor board taking out the fully packed backpack that I had carefully packed last night. It contained everything I owned along with Kenzie's belongings.

I took my newly dyed jacket out of the bathroom where I had hanged it to dry the day before. I slipped it on. I put my hair into a quick ponytail and stuck it into the jacket and put on the hood. Throwing my backpack over my shoulders, I slipped back into the kitchen. I opened the secret compartment and collected all of Kenzie's and my Money. I ran to the fridge, grabbed the bag I packed last night of food, and stuffed into my backpack.

I glanced around the house. Well, time to go.

I took out the note I had carefully wrote explaining exactly why I was leaving and what I think of each of my "guardians", and placed in on the table. And I put a magazine with flight times to Mexico on the other counter just to mix them up.

Last thing. I pulled out a can of Permanent red spray paint and ran to the mom's room. On her side of the bedroom I painted in large letters on the wall, FAILURE OF A MOTHER, and on George's, ABUSIVE MURDERER. I looked at the words satisfied. There, now there guilt shall be written on the walls, along with the memories of Kenzie to haunt them. And I have had the last word in this battle. The last blow was mine to give.

I ran out of the house shutting the door firmly behind me. I can just imagine their faces when they arrive home this afternoon and find me gone, leaving a lovely note of "appreciation" for them to remember me by.

I get to the bus stop seconds before the bus rolls up. I hand them my ticket. I climb on. And the bus rolls away from the jail I've been stuck in for thirteen years.


	14. Chapter 14

Chloe's POV

It just so happened I was thinking about Maddie when Melissa came. I was sitting on my bed, fully dressed for dance class, staring at the picture on my dresser all of us as kids. My eyes lingered of Maddie's round face. Where is she now? What's going on in her life?

Ever since Maddie quit Dance Moms, she seemed to vanish. Abby was furious. We didn't hear from the Ziegler's for over a year. Then all the sudden, we were invited to Kenzie's funeral! It was really small, with like 20 people and Kenzie was burnt. We didn't even get to see her body again. We saw Maddie there sitting on the stand behind her mom, thinner than ever, her eyes large and her skin pale. She didn't even acknowledge us.

A month later, an article comes out saying Maddie killed Kenzie! And that Maddie was mentally insane! And they used a quote from me talking about how I missed her to make her seem unstable. We all knew Maddie was not unstable and would NEVER hurt her sister. So the real question was, how did Kenzie die?

I could hear Paige and Nia laughing downstairs with Brooke's slurred words behind them and Kendall running down the hall. I could out parents talking in the kitchen. And Abby talking about the next showcase.

Suddenly, there was banging on the front door. I jumped. The noise downstairs stopped abruptly.

"Whoa Melissa! Hi, come in!" I heard my mom stammer.

"Melissa?" I heard Abby ask in disbelief.

I sprinted down the stairs. Is Maddie here? Nope, just Melissa.

Melissa looked around anxiously. Her face was pale, her eyes wide and wild with her hair flying around. She looks like she didn't sleep in months.

"Where is she? Is she here?" She sputtered.

"Uh..." Mom paused uncertainly, "do you mean... Who do you mean?"

"Maddie!" Melissa shrieked.

"Why would Maddie be here?" Abby asked slowly. Melissa palened even more if that was possible. All the girls and other moms huddled around staring wide eyed.

"I don't know! Where else would she go? Where is my daughter!? Don't look at me like that! Maddie... I am a good mother! I am!" Melissa broke down and started sobbing.

"I'm a monster! She was right! It's my fault Kenzie is dead, and she ran away, probably dead as well! All my fault. Dated that monster, took no care of them, and blamed them for all my problems..." Melissa sobbed loudly.

Christi comforted Melissa but stared at us wide eyed.

"Failure of a mother. She wrote that on my wall, she was so right! I failed. And after I lost the 1st one wouldn't you would've thought I would've realized what I've done!? Nope. I didn't realize I had something until I had literally nothing. Lost my kids, my husband, my boyfriend and when this goes on the news, my job. Not that it's a "job" anyways!" Melissa sobbed. "George killed Kenzie... I wasn't home, but I knew he was abusive and had drinking issues, but I let him hurt my daughters daily and did nothing. Thought there deserved it."

We stared at each other horror struck.

"But Maddie was different. She was tough and smart. And I was so jealous, because my life was destroyed, and she had her full life ahead of her and it was so bright because she was so talented and smart and beautiful and I was so bitter. So bitter, I wasn't even proud of producing that. And now she's gone. And it's all my fault!" Melissa gasped.

I felt my heart pounding in my chest as Melissa spit out her confessions.

"You were right Abby! That's why I left Dance Moms. Cause you knew I was a bad mother, so I had to go. Destroyed my daughters lives. I'm so sorry, my babies..." Melissa curled up in a ball against the wall.

Kendall started crying, along with Nia. I just stood there staring out the window. Oh Maddie...


	15. Chapter 15

Chloe's POV

Years passed. Life when on. The police never found Maddie. Melissa's story did eventually get out when the police investigated into Kenzie's death further after Maddie's disappearance. The Media was outraged. How had nobody known?

Melissa was charged, George thrown in Jail for a second degree murder.

Me, well, I went to high school. Quit dance moms obviously. We all moved on.

Maddie, after her disappearance, the police were convinced she was also murdered, but Melissa was trying to cover it. Had us all convinced she was gone as well, when suddenly, Maddie's name popped up in Florida. Apparently she tried to enter a using her actual name. After that, we never heard of her again. She was still alive then at least. Still is missing. Don't think we'll ever see her again.

The dance mom girls all went there separate ways. Nia disappeared to who knows where. Haven't seen her in years. Kendall, took her time to get over Maddie, they were basically sisters. But eventually, she got a job in a new theatre show. She gets to sing and dance all day now. Paige and Brooke, are still around. Haven't seen them in a while though. I still have tons of fans but I'm mostly a normal teenage girl, living a normal teenage life. And I was loving it, and it was all going just fine...

Until the day Maddie reappeared into my life.

It was a windy day, and walking to school in my tight sweater was a pain. I spent the whole time clenching locks of my hair trying to keep it neat. I obviously failed miserably. I ran to the bathroom and started running my hands through my hair.

The halls were already alive with tired students walking and talking and hanging around there lockers. James and Lina kissing against a classroom door beside the bathroom. Lina waved as I walked past, but continued making out at the same time. I roll my eyes.

I travelled to my locker on the other side of the school. My hall was filled with freshman niners, since it was all seniors last year. I had just started my 12th school year, now a senior.

After grabbing my books, I heard the bell. I started to scramble worrying about how annoying Mr. Hemisphere, my homeroom teacher, could be to late students.

I was just about to speed walk down the halls when I heard someone call my name. I glanced over my shoulder while still walking and was surprised to see a girl I didn't recognize.

My feet slowed and inwardly I sighed deeply. I'm gonna be late.

Although less people approach me these days, I still have a lot of fans out there. I try to be as nice as possible, but sometimes they just downright annoy you. Like right now, when I really need to get to class. But I couldn't just walk away. My fans have been loyal to me. They deserve my respect.

Funny though. The girl looks maybe a year younger... Perhaps two, but too old to be a freshman. She has never approached me before. Either way she knows my name, and my face.

I smile, "Hey!"

I took the girl in. She had a slender figure, with muscular but slender limbs. Small chest and flat stomach, and he hands clenching the dirty backpack resting on her tight shoulders. She was wearing dirty combat boots and ripped skinny jeans that were well worn into, with a white undershirt. Her dark brown, almost black hair, was tied back in a ponytail which went to the middle of her thin back. She wore light makeup, and had a casually pretty look to her.

I can't believe I hadn't recognized her immediately.

She still had those large imploring blue eyes, the baby nose and the cheek bones, and the same small side smile, almost a smirk. Perhaps it was her hair, or her outfit which threw me off. Or maybe it was just the fact I never had expected to see her again.

Either way, I still thought the girl was a fan.

"Chloe. Look I know I haven't talked to you in years, but I need your help." She said her voice low.

I stared. Ugh what? This isn't a fan... She knows me.. Oh! No way...

I stepped back feeling faint, "Maddie?" The bell rang. I didn't even notice.

"Not anymore. Come." She grabbed my arm roughly dragging me into a bathroom. She glanced in the stalls quickly then locked the door.

"You... You-" I stammered.

"Ya I know. I ran away, disappeared bla bla bla." She said quickly rolling her eyes.

"What have you done all these years?" I sputtered.

At first she hesitated to answer, but then seemed to change her mind. "Okay, but this stays between us." I nodded.

"Well, after mom pulled us from Dance Moms, life became living hell. Kenzie and I planned an awesome escape, and we were all ready to follow through when a week before Kenz died. Well, my spirit was broken... Until Mom decided to make me the reason she dies! Then my fire was back even more strong. So I left. Went downtown. Cleaned windows for a living for a while. Decided to leave the city. It was too obvious. I went to Florida. Heard the true story got out. But by that time, I had moved to so far gone, there was no way I could go back. My life had changed. They took Kenzie and it hurt like hell, and it changed me. Maddie Ziegler was gone. Got a new identity, fake I.D., fake story. Started living again. Lived in a foster home for a bit, but then I ran off again. Travelled. Lived in north Carolina for a bit. I danced for money at some fancy restaurant. I got along. Started school there. Pretended I was home schooled till that point. Didn't do well in school. So I dropped out. Then it started going bad. I was 15 when I got into drugs. I got addicted. I was tricked into bringing a huge amount of weed into Canada. I didn't know it was in my bag. I escaped the cops and got the hell outa there. But there looking for me. If they take a background check, there gonna eventually figure out I was Maddie! I need a place to stay... Please Chloe; you're the only person I can trust right now!" She finished.

I stared. Finally I found my voice. "Wow. Well, uh, what about Kendall?"

"That would be way too obvious! That's the first place they'll check if they know I'm back in Pittsburgh." She explained.

"They'll check with us too!" I stressed.

"That's while I'll be hidden!" She said.

"Okay, but why didn't you ever even contact us. We missed you..." I said slowly.

"I couldn't chloe. It was too risky." She sighed.

"So now you just wanna jump back in and expect me to risk my neck to protect you?" I snapped.

"I know this is tough, but you do believe me I'm innocent right? And I would never put you in this kinda danger but I'm broke... And I have nowhere else to go." She said softly, the strong powerful look in her eyes fading. She had looked so strong and tough a moment ago, I forget she was only 16 and her life was a train wreck.

I sighed. "Fine. But we'll have to be really smart about it. My mom doesn't find out! Or Clara."

Maddie smiled. "Thanks Chloe. Look I'll go now. Can I meet you somewhere after school?"

"Ya, just down the street, around the corner, at the closed park. Meet me there. At 3." I instructed.

She nodded. "Alright. See you later I guess."

"Yep. Bye Maddie." I said turning to go.

She flinched. "That's not my name anymore chloe."

I looked back at the girl who was nobody like Maddie Ziegler.

"You'll always be Maddie to me." I sighed, then turned and left the bathroom.


	16. Chapter 16

Maddie's POV

My exposed knees had goosebumps littering them.

My hand was gripping my legs tightly. I shivered. I licked my lips.

I heard footsteps. My head yanked up.

It was just Chloe. She walked down the street unevenly glancing behind her rapidly biting her lip with a nervous smile.

I stood up slowly watching her walk over, her long wavy blond hair flying behind her from underneath her thick white hat.

"Maddie."

"It's not Maddie." I replied evenly.

She made an odd laugh and played with her hair nervously. "Like I said, you're still Maddie to me. So um, I guess I'll sneak you into my house now. Mom isn't home yet."

"Yep. Thanks again for taking me in on such short notice." I replied keeping my voice steady.

"Well..." Chloes voice trailed off. Ignoring her awkwardness I walked forward toward her street. She followed me silently.

Even though many years had gone by since I had been there, I could remember this path clearly. I walked up to the white house at the corner of the lane.

"You remember." Chloe offered weakly.

"Of course." I smiled softly.

She walked up in front of me sticking in her keys and opening up the door. "I have a car, and I have license if you were wondering, the wheel just needed to be switched that's why I don't have It anymore." She explained.

"Chloe!" I heard a small voice call. We stared at each other wide eyed.

"She's not supposed to be home!" Chloe whispered frantically. "Hide!"

But it was too late; a much older looking Clara had ran around the corner a smile across her face.

She stopped, and stared at Maddie.

"Clara! Why are you home already? This is my friend from school-"

"MADDIE!" Clara screamed so loud they both cringed. Chloe slammed the door shut behind her and ran over to Clara.

"Is mom home?"

"No, just me, I wasn't feeling good so mom dropped me off. Didn't she text you? And why is Maddie here!? Maddie thank god you came back I missed you so much and wow I like the hair colour!" Clara yapped off without a second break between words.

Chloe bit her lip. "Clara can you help us, please... We need to hide Maddie-"

"Great! It will be like a spy mission. No one must know! Or like hiding Jews from Hitler, that's what we learned in class-"

"Clara! Look we just need to make sure no one, including mom, finds out she is here. And how did you recognize her so easily?" Chloe asked.

"What do you mean, she looks the exact same. Guess what! I'm in grade four! And I dance too! You still dance right? I don't dance for ALDC though... Studio 19 the one Chloe dances at. You know... You actually do look very different..." Clara continued.

"Clara, shut up!" Chloe snapped. I laughed. I missed Clara.

"Okay! Well, where is she gonna hide? She could go in my room!" Clara offered.

"Thanks for the offer Clara, but won't your mom come in your room once In a while?" I ask.

"Yes, she will. But she NEVER comes in mine! As long as you stay quiet... I'll hide you... In the closet? Its big." Chloe offered.

"Sure, that's great. Thanks again..."

"Of course its fine. Clara you have to swear on your phone.." Chloe warned.

"I won't tell anyone, relax!" Clara snapped.

"You promise?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, well, let's go make your room." Chloe smiled. "C'mon, let's set it up before mom gets home."

We all went to Chloes room. I stared. Her room was massive. Her closet was triple the size of my apartment room. I wasn't complaining at all.

Clara brought a frozen sleeping bag and they had extra blankets and pillows to make it softer. Chloe let me have her iPod for entertainment, and we exchanged numbers, using fake names for each other (I was Christina on her phone, and I made her name Elizabeth.).

"So your mom works again?" I ask.

"Yup. She works at a fashion designer company actually. She loves it, and so do I since I get free clothes sometimes." Chloe laughs.

Clara nods. "I get all the new designs for dancewear too, since we have a clothing line with California kisses."

"Nice." I smiled. "Have you.." I hesitated.

Chloe knew exactly what I was talking about. "She was charged, he was jailed. She has a new job, she's alright. And she feels horrible Maddie. I know she's awful, but I honestly believe she has changed."

I blushed angrily. "You don't know what she was like. When they killed my sister, they were only worried about getting caught! They didn't give a shit that my baby sister died at their hands! People like that don't change. It's easy for you to say stuff like that. You have a loving, encouraging family, and you have your little sister and your filthy rich." I spat.

Chloe pressed her lips together. Clara stared.

"I-" I sighed.

"Sorry..." Chloe mumbled.

"Look, it's just still hard... To think about stuff like that Chloe. I didn't mean to freak at you, Sorry." I said shortly trying to get off the subject.

"Ya, I know. But we all cared about Kenzie too.."

"Really? Is that why not a single one of you ever came to visit? Not a letter, not a call, nothing. And when Mackenzie died, none of you even looked into it. Didn't really seem like you cared all that much." I shook my head. "I don't want to talk about her okay?"

Chloe, very red in the face, nodded. "Well, um... My mom will be home soon, I'll just... Uh Clara let's go make dinner."

"Okay. Bye Maddie. I'll see you later!" Clara smiled weakly.

I nodded. "And Clara, could you please call me Alex. That's my name now."

Clara seemed to like that. "Cool, a fake identity. Of course, Alex." She giggled.

They shut the closet door, and went downstairs.

I was once again left alone with my thoughts.


	17. Chapter 17

Maddie's POV

Sitting at the table, I bite my lip nervously.

A few weeks ago, Chloe and Clara took me in. A day later, Christi found out, but it was alright. Christi was very supportive and helpful.

When the Police did come looking for me, Christi had my back. She was the one who fought for me, explained my story, and tried to get the charges dropped. She was so brave and loving, it was like having a mother again.

After a lot of complicated government complications, Christi got the charges dropped and other than a few community service hours, I'm good.

Now, I have to decide, if I want to stay or go. I can't go back to my mother. My father hasn't been heard from in years. I'm only 16; they could still stick me into an orphanage for two years...

Christi has offered to foster me for the next two years to save me from the orphanage, but she has done too much for me already. I'm gonna run for it again.

Although it might sound stupid for you, I could never settle down in a nice family like Chloe's. I spent my whole life struggling to live, being independent, and running, it's just what I'm used to. So I'm leaving, today.

I stare at the window. The wind is blowing snowflakes around the window. I felt tears fill my eyes.

"Maddie, why are snowflakes called snowflakes?" Mackenzie stuck her head over the crook of my arm, looking at me imploringly.

I rolled my eyes. "Because there flakes of snow Kenz. Pretty self-explanatory."

Kenzie giggled. "I love snowflakes."

I looked up from my book watching her stick her hand out of the crack of the window catching the snowflakes as they fell from the sky.

I placed down my book and walked over to my sister who was crouching at the window. Her eyes were wide with excitement.

"Look Maddie! Look at them! There frozen angels fallen from the sky!" Kenzie shrieked excitedly.

I laughed leaning out placing my hand beside hers.

Kenzie. The name was like a blow.

Never a day goes by when the pain isn't there. Following me, haunting me every day.

Why did I survive, and she didn't? She was the little, cute, imaginative, bright one. She was bold, beautiful and hilarious.

If I died, she would still be strong. She would never give up.

I gave up. Over and over. Kenzie was my strength, and I had lost it. I couldn't live without her.

I got up stiffly tear still on my cheeks. I opened the door and left the house. I left my bag in the chair, my phone on the table.

I walked up the frozen white street. It was silent. Silence which was crazy loud.

I started running, I ran with the wind hitting my face and the snowflakes landing on my cheeks. I didn't feel the cold. I didn't feel the pain.

I ran, for who knows how long. Till I reached it. My street.

The homes were dark and creaky. I walked up the street, my eyes watering from the cold.

And then I stood there once more. Facing my house. The prison cell. I walked up and opened the door. The house was abandoned.

I walked down the front hall my hand sliding across the wall.

I heard the high pitched shriek my sister gave before I fell unconscious. Here, right here. My sister died.

I fell on my knees. Kenzie.

She was closer than ever.

How many times had George hit her? What was he hitting her with? A bottle? A piece of wood? How had my baby sister died?

Was her last thought about me? Was she concerned about her unconscious sister on the floor beside her bleeding her life out.

"Kenzie!" I shout. She can hear me. Where is she? "Kenzie!"

I could hear her footsteps. I sprint up the stairs. "Kenzie?! Where are you?"

The house is very pretty. The walls are painted gorgeously, and the tempeture is perfect. The flowers on Kenzie's wall seem to come alive, her pink bed littered with pillows. Trophies line the wall of her room.

"Kenzie!"

"Maddie!" Her voice is distant. "Maddie please don't-"

She is so close. Right there.

"Kenzie I'm coming!" I laugh hysterically. Just a few steps more.

The wind claps against my face.

"MADDIE!" I hear her shriek.

She is so excited. I am more. Just a step or so. So close.

"Kenzie, I'm home."

Kenzie's smiles. Her eyes are so bright. She leans out her hand.

I grab it.

She pulls me up and embraces me.

"Maddie, I missed you so much."


	18. Chapter 18

Chloe's POV

The second funeral for a Ziegler girl.

Melissa was there tear stained. Mom was crying with Clara. Abby couldn't even come she was so heart-broken.

Maddie was gone.

Her grave stone had the Name "Madison Ziegler, Alexandra Whole." We put her fake name as well, since she would've wanted it. If we hadn't she probably would've came back snapping, "It's not Maddie anymore!"

The experience of watching her death had been horrifying.

It was a foggy and snowy morning. I was at my locker. I realized my science binder was at home. I cringed. Damn it.

I ran to my car and jumped in. The traffic around the school wasn't as bad as usual, and I got home quickly.

I entered my house and ran to my room, and grabbed the binder. "Maddie!" I called. She should be here.

I ran downstairs. "Maddie?" There was no reply. Oh no. I ran to the basement, "Maddie! Maddie?"

I ran back to the kitchen. "Maddie!?" It was empty. I collapsed into my chair tears starting to form. She took off again.

Then I saw. Her phone. Her bag. She didn't take off. She left. She went somewhere.

"Think Chloe, if you were Maddie where would you go?"

I glanced at the time. My eyes were drawn to the calendar beside the clock.

Oh my God. Todays the anniversary of Kenzie's death.

Suddenly I knew where Maddie went.

I ran outside jumping into my car.

I drove to Maddie's old home. The door was wide open. I ran inside. I could hear Maddie.

"Kenzie!"

I sprint up the stairs. At the end of the long row, their stands Maddie. Her clothes are flying in the wind. Tears all over her face, but she looks happier than I have ever seen her. She took another step forward. She is inches away from a broken ledge leading to outside, three floors up with nothing to break the fall.

"Maddie!" I scream. I need to wake her up from her trance. "Maddie please don't-"

I start walking closer to her. Don't scare her.

"Kenzie I'm coming!" She laughs hysterically her blue eyes large and pale. She never looked more beautiful.

It's very windy. I'm so close to her. Then I can grab her and pull her away-

Maddie is a millimeter away from falling. Her arms are back she is flying in the wind. She is smiling so perfectly her face glowing with happiness.

"MADDIE!" I scream.

She falls. I hear her body thump. I scream.

Through the winds howling and the shouting on the street, I hear her last words as clearly as if she were standing next to me.

"Kenzie, I'm home."

I walk up, my long dress sliding behind me. I walk up to where the stand is.

I clear my throat.

I don't say anything. I don't need to. My sorrow is written into me. In my face and my movement and the sliver tears.

I take a white rose, Maddie's favorite, and walk over to the body that once contained Maddie Ziegler.

I stare at her for a second, thinking of those last few seconds.

Her face is pasted with a smile. Just as she smiled on the ledge. I knew she was happy there, where ever she was. I place the rose down on her chest.

"Say hi to Kenzie for me." I whisper.

Maddie smiles.

The End

 **Thanks for your continuous support guys. If anyone has requests for the next Dance Moms Fanfic, I'd love to hear them! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
